zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Skyloft
I know our policy on citing things, but for new info like this, I suggest we cite it until it has been confirmed.'-- C2' / 21:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.spike.com/video/zelda-skyward-sword/3414424 video confirming that the gameplay is from Skyloft and http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Skyward_Sword a picture at the bottom is subtitled to be of Skyloft and is a picture that supports the enviroment sections of the article :Nope. That picture in no way supports that it is indeed Skyloft. If you don't know, Miyamoto has said that the game involves Link switching between Skyloft and Hyrule throughout the game. That picture could just as easily be Hyrule as anything else. The same can be said about the video. Where did they get CONFIRMED BY NINTENDO info that that is indeed Skyloft. There could just as easily be assuming things, as you are apparently. J-man Zelda Fan 03:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Another video addressing it as sky loft http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-zelda-skyward/700017 and i have just discovered that it isnt skyloft but sky loft, but finding an article is proving difficult due to lack of information. i am right and you are all self indulgent smart arses. :Using that kind of terminology certainly wont help your case. We'll find out when the game comes out anyway Oni Link 12:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice a particular sentence: "A realm floating above the clouds, '''it is home to Link.. Now don't get me wrong, but isn't Link's homeworld usually Hyrule? I don't see any evidence backing the sentence either, but, just wanting to clear it up anyway. Cheerio! [[User:Dark Dedede|'''Dark Dedede]] 21:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :If it hadn't been confirmed, it wouldn't be here. --AuronKaizer ''' 22:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know '''that. :P But, where or who said this info? ;) [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 14:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, I've seen now.--[[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 15:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) First of all I apolagise for any way I may have accidentaly not abided by the site rules in the talk page edit. The articles refers to link using the Skyward sword to travel between Skyloft and the surface. However, as to my knowledge he jumps off his bird to get to the surface and I do not have any knowledge of how he returns but I assume he uses the same bird or does indeed return with the Skyward Sword. (Blakerg) 10:14, July 28, 2011. Region or Town? Right now we have Skyloft as a country. From what I've seen, it appears that Skyloft is the village why The Sky would be the country/region. Images of the in game map label the region as The Sky and that The Sky is just a region of the overall world map. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we will eventually need to make a page for the sky which will act as the country. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::One thing, because this needs to be done pretty fast... should we call it "The Sky" or "Sky" (as we've done with Great Sea, as an example). I myself find it rather obvious ("The Sky", seeing as how the Four Swords Adventures locations use "The" because they're listed as such on the map and like) but you never know. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I have no preference. I guess what you say makes sense. :::Edit: And while we are on the topic of making this happen, I think we should simultaneously start calling the Skyloft people Hylians. Before, I think we were waiting to see if they got a different name, but they never did (aside from being called humans a few times). Since Link and Zelda are residents of Skyloft of them and we know they are Hylians, I think its safe to do this. Also, it seems like they got there name from Hylia anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't particulary know how Wiki pages work, so I figured I would submit this here. I believe that you guys should submit a theory section on how Skyloft is sort of similiar to The City in the Sky from LOZ: Twilight Princess. Shad states how there was the people who created the Hylians and they lived in the sky. I'm abit rusty on this theory tho since it appeared as if The City in the Sky had technology which allowed it to hover (you'll notice them at the bottom of each building) but thought it would be neat if you look into it. Thanks! :A section like this was removed a small while before you made your message, and for good reason. --AuronKaizer ''' 17:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) What should we call these people? The residents of Skyloft, is it really reasonable to call them Skyloftians? That tag only seems related to where they live, and not their actual species, and besides, i dont think that term was actually used in the game. Aside from where they live, they are the same Hylians that we've seen in other games, and Hylian does appear to be a species name. Wouldn't it make more sense to call them Skyloft Hylians, like how we've reffered to the residents of Termina as Terminian Hylians? :I suppose, though they WERE Hylains before. Paradox64 16:40, 30 March, 2012. ::I think the main reason we call Hylians from Termina "Terminian Hylians" is the fact that Termina is not in the same dimension as Hyrule. I never agreed with the practice, though, so there may be another reason that I missed. Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:55, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::We dont know that. The game said that Hylia sent all the HUMANS to skyloft, and the word Hylian is never used. We dont know if they were something other than Hylian before the events of Skyward Sword. I mean, humans had to comr from somewhere, right? Hylians are all but extinct in the later games, humans are the dominant species, yet everyone in skyloft has the pointy ears of a Hylian. WHat are we supposed to take from that? There were literally no humans in skyward sword, and yet by wind waker, hylians are rare enough to pack into a single cage. I'll propose what I think. The Hylians have pointy ears to "hear the words of thr goddesses", right? What if that trait actually resulted from the continuous connection that humans in skyloft shared with the goddess? And then, as the timeline progressed, and people became more and more disconnected from the goddesses, they lost their ability to hear the goddesses, and the pointy ears with them? That explains why Link and Zelda are among the extremely few hylians in the later games of the timeline, because those chosen by the goddess would have retained their ability to hear them. It makes absolute sense. The Hylians and Humans arent two distint races. This is very much speculative, but it does seem that there could be no other explanation.